Enfeitiçada
by Ariana Terra
Summary: Ela não queria amar e por isso fez um feitiço. Ele não acreditava no sobrenatural e por isso fugiu. O que acontece quando o sobrenatural e a lógica não conseguem viver um sem o outro? Todos humanos.


**N/A: **_primeiramente eu queria pedir a todo o mundo que leu a DE e que começou lendo a PAV que me desculpem. Eu simplesmente perdi a inspiração._

_Mas depois, um dia, quando estava fazendo o jantar, eu tive essa ideia e tinha que escrevê-la. Peço imensa paciência mas eu só poderei postar o primeiro capitulo a partir do dia 19 de Julho porque estou em época de exames e preciso mesmo de estudar para entrar na faculdade._

_Aviso já que abandonei a PAV mas vou colocar a ideia da fic aqui por isso esta é a oficial (penso eu, não vá esta pessoa idiota se lembrar de não consequir escrever outra vez e sair uma grande m**** no próximo capitulo)_

_Por isso, meus leitores, não desistam de mim porque estou tentando nao desistir disso, não._

_Peço também que, ao contrário da DE, leiam os meus comentários de autora porque é sempre bom ser ouvida/lida! : p_

_Ah, **AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Essa ideia surgiu de um filme chamado "_**Magia e Sedução**_" **com a Sandra Bullock e Nicole Kidman**. É muito LINDO o filme e, caso queiram saber como é a casa das personagens dessa fic e o lugar onde elas vivem, vejam o filme. Apesar de a ideia base ser a mesma, esta história vai ter muito mais enredo e muito mais comédia e muita coisa inventada desta cabeça (por isso sentem-se que daqui só sai asneira._

_Ah, e podem esquecer a parte em que a Nicole Kidman e a Sandra Bullock matam o namorado da primeira e o espirito dele as assombra. Não vai ter isso, não. : p_

_Bem, Obrigada_

_E divirtam-se com_

**Enfeitiçada**

PRÓLOGO

* * *

Para voar basta pozinho de fada e pensamentos felizes.

Para pensamentos felizes basta cheiro de camomila e mãos de fada.

Para mãos de fada basta magia.

Para magia basta amar.

Para amar…

**Bastava-lhe Edward.**

Quando Bella acordou no dia de 2 de Julho de 1995, exactamente o dia que divide os 365 dias do ano em duas partes iguais, exactamente o centro de um ano, exactamente o dia em que Bella havia de fazer sete anos de idade, ela não fazia ideia de que amar fosse possível. Na verdade, amar era algo que ela queria afastar um dia que estivesse na altura de o fazer. Bella não cria amar e criar criaturas como ela. Bella cria afastar todo o mal que havia em si e, por isso, fez um feitiço.

Um feitiço que criaria o humano por quem ela se havia de apaixonar. O feitiço que criava o ser humano que jamais haveria de existir.

A pequenina que corria nessa noite pelos campos incertos e escuros da noite, com asas de fadinha presas no vestido de rosa, cheio de pó que ela queria pensar ser de fada e que a fazia brilhar à luz da lua cheia, deixou-se cair no mais alto cume que encontrou e sentou-se esperando pelo nascer do sol.

Assim que avistou o primeiro raio que parecia rasgar o céu de encontro à lua redonda e intensamente branca, sussurrou com o vendo, misturando a sua voz com ele:

_Ele há-de ter cor do cabelo indefinida.  
__Há-de ter lábios tão duros que hão-de gelar-me o coração.  
__Há-de ser cavalheiro para as mulheres e amigo dos homens que enfeitiçam corações de jovens feiticeiras.  
__Ele há-de correr do horizonte para mim, buscando salvação.  
__Há-de fazê-lo em corrida.  
__E eu hei-de salvar-lhe a vida.  
__E um dia o coração._

_Ele há-de ser duas pessoas distintas numa só  
__E há-de optar por ser só uma.  
__E quando optar me amar.  
__Magia não poderei praticar._

_E nós havemos de sentir-nos um ao outro  
__Nas entranhas dos nossos corpos.  
__Há-de esquecer-se de tudo na minha presença  
__E lembrar-se na loucura e na doença  
__Do que um dia de esqueceu._

_E só quando recordar,  
__Há-de ser meu.  
__E talvez quem sabe  
__Me amar!_

Fechou os olhos após ter caracterizado aquele que seria o seu destinado e bufou o pozinho mágico de fada que, por mais que não tivesse qualquer magia, o coração de Bella lhe dava e isso bastava para que o feitiço fosse real.

Quando abriu os olhos ainda conseguiu vislumbrar restos de pó no vento mas o resto já tinha voado. Assim como o amor da vida de Bella.

Por mais que ela tentasse ela seria incapaz de amar. Pois o seu verdadeiro amor não poderia existir segundo esta caracterização.

Mas, o que Bella não sabia é que nesse exacto momento, ela não pode mais praticar magia nos seus dias de aniversário e, em anos bissextos Bella não o poderia fazer ao longo de todo o mês de Julho. E esse foi só o primeiro sinal de que um feitiço não chega para quebrar o destino de dois corações.

E o que Bella não sabia era que no dia **2** de Julho de 2010, no seu **22**º aniversário, seu feitiço iria começar por se cumprir e, só dois anos depois se finalizar.

As mãos por que ia passar só para que seus caprichos se realizassem e ela pudesse amar eram infindáveis e inesgotáveis mas haveria de passar por elas mesmo assim.

Desde o homem do gado que o soltou e o deixou fugir nesse mesmo dia, até ao médico que colocou Eric ligado a uma máquina, passando pelo seu colega que o julgou morto, e até mesmo pela empregada da loja de Bella cuja burrice era igualmente inesgotável.

Por essas mãos todas e mais algumas até havia de passar o feitiço para que se concretizasse mas Bella não haveria de perceber isso até ao fim do mesmo. Mas… e vocês? Hão-de percebê-lo?

'Nesse dia levantei-me mal-humorada. Não que tivesse tido algum pesadelo que inconscientemente me levasse ao mau humor matinal; não que o dia avistasse ser difícil; não que Alice houvesse se levantado com as galinhas e vagueasse pela casa cantando uma melodia irritante só porque lhe apetecia (o que era habitual seu).

Não, nesse dia, não tinha sequer sonhado e, se o tinha, não me lembrava. Estava tudo calmo. O dia parecia ser mais um daqueles brilhantes e solarengos. Alice parecia ter sido alvo de um sono longo e pesado pelo que nem o galo no seu porte másculo a acordara com o seu canto matinal.

Não. Na verdade eu sabia muito bem porque estava mal-humorada. E a razão até tinha um nome: Edward.

Edward

Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

**EDWARD**!

Essa pessoa que cada vez me irritava mais e cada vez mais, ao mesmo tempo, me prendia à volta de si mesmo, estava a dar comigo em doida.

Mas quem pensava ele que era?

Sim! Porque é que, pelo facto de sua excelência estar doente com amenésia, eu tinha que ser sua empregada?

Eu já havia questionado as tias sobre esse facto e, tudo o que elas disseram fora: 'Tens que limpar o que sujaste!'

Eu percebera bem a indirecta mas, talvez porque sou teimosa, fiz-me de desentendida e resmunguei que nem uma criança por me ver obrigada a ter que satisfazer todas as necessidades de sua alteza. E eu poderia até jurar que metade delas, ele inventava-as só pelo puro prazer de me ver irritada.

Não que seja novidade para ninguém, mas isso só me irritava ainda mais.

Como já era usual, dirigi-me quase que cambaleando para a cozinha que estava a três andares abaixo de mim. As escadas rodopiavam tanto que, num acto de puro desespero da rotina, deixei-me descer através da magia e simplesmente saltei do corrimão e aterrei no rés-do-chão como se tivesse saltado um degrau apenas.

Fiz as panquecas em forma de estrela e até fui obrigada a fazer sumo de laranja, pois o restante que estava no frigorífico na noite anterior, já lá não estava. Obra, provavelmente, da bruxinha Alice e dos seus madrugadores acordares.

Coloquei tudo no tabuleiro mais piroso que encontrei e de seguida fui até ao centro das escadas que em espiral me rodeavam e subiam até ao tecto longe de mim seis andares e, igualmente com um salto subi quatro deles sem que o sumo saísse do copo.

Não me dei ao trabalho de bater à porta. Se ele estivesse a dormir, havia de o acordar despejando-lhe o sumo fresquinho pela cara abaixo e isso haveria de me animar o dia.

Todavia ele só piorou quando verifiquei que a cama estava feita e as roupas pousadas cuidadosamente sobre ela.

A varanda estava aberta e lá fora jazia uma sombra que estragava a luz que entrava por ela. Pousei o tabuleiro bruscamente sobre a secretária vazia em frente à cama mas Edward não se mexeu.

Então fui até ao seu encontro.

Havia uma brisa fresca que dava arrepios devido ao contraste de temperaturas do quarto para ali.

Edward não parecia ser frio e, se o tinha, não demonstrava. Estava de olhos fechados e sorria para a vista lindíssima da sua varanda.

É verdade, é verdade. Eu já perguntei PORQUE É QUE ELE TEVE QUE FICAR COM O MEU QUARTO?

'Tens de limpar o que sujas!' a mesma frase rompeu na minha mente e engoli em seco quebrando o sentimento de inveja e ódio que sentia.

Aproximei-me de si até ficar lado a lado.

Usava umas calças de fato de treino e o peito estava nu. A luz do sol criava-lhe jogos de luz e sombra ao longo dos contornos extremamente definidos dos seus músculos da barriga e braços.

O rosto era coberto por um sorriso que lhe inundava a cara de alegria. E isso era o que criava em mim ódio. Eu tinha que lhe estragar o dia.

Passei-lhe a mão à frente do rosto algumas vezes mas ele não parecia ver nada, pelo que me mantive em silêncio a seu lado apreciando a vista do nascer do sol. Desde pequena que gostava deste começar do dia.

"Estive a pensar!" Ele falou de rompante criando um susto em mim, me fazendo dar um salto.

"DROGA!" Saiu.

"Estive a pensar!" Repetiu agora olhando para mim, ignorando o susto que me havia provocado. "Cindy é um bonito nome para ti!"

"Eu já te disse!" Bufei de impaciência e também para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que me caía sobre o rosto. "O meu nome é Bella! Isso da amnésia é grave, não é?"

"Na verdade pode ser grave se…"

"Era uma pergunta retórica!" Expliquei entrando para o quarto novamente porque o frio me gelava o corpo.

Edward seguiu-me andando levemente atrás de mim.

"Está uma bonita manhã," Ele conversou. "Cindy!"

"Ouve!" Interrompi voltando-me para ele enquanto apontava com o indicador para si. "O meu nome é Bella. Será preciso escrever na testa?"

"Cindy adequa-se mais a ti!"

"Bella!" Repeti.

"Obrigado!"Respondeu.

"De nada!" Disse com um sorriso cínico e ao mesmo tempo ligeiramente contente por ter aceite o meu nome finalmente. "Está aqui o pequeno-almoço!"

"Eu sei!" Ele falou indo ao encontro do tabuleiro. "Acabei de te agradecer por o teres trazido."

Então deixei cair os ombros. Não era obvio que o 'obrigado' era por qualquer outra coisa menos pela aceitação do meu nome?

Teimosia era o nome do meio desse desgraçado!

Então voltei-me para sair daquele quarto que me trazia saudades.

_Porquê meu Deus? Porquê a hospitalidade?_, amaldiçoei enquanto me lembrava da simpatia que havia tido perante aquele corpo quase despido de vida num quarto de hospital onde o único sinal dela era o constante 'pi… pi…' da maquina das batidas cardíacas.

_Mas porquê Deus? Porque é que eu tinha que ter atropelado essa alminha?_

Assim que toquei a porta que me ia levar até ao fim da visão daquele homem quase nu na minha frente, um braço rígido e ao mesmo tempo suave, passou junto ao meu rosto e pousou na porta, fazendo força para que ela fechasse.

Voltei instintivamente o olhar para ele e apercebi-me que estava demasiado perto.

Num acto reflexo e completamente inapropriado bufei novamente para a mecha de cabelo que me caía sobre os olhos para que pudesse olhá-lo melhor. Não que eu quisesse. Era tudo uma questão de actos reflexos.

A sua outra mão foi até à minha mecha de cabelo e segurou-a suavemente sobre os seus dedos.

"Chocolate!" Falou olhando a mecha.

"O quê?" Perguntei sem perceber a intervenção.

"Chocolate. O teu cabelo!" Explicou. "Também é um bom nome para ti, Cindy!"

E a magia que havia ali, entre os nossos dois corpos, esmoreceu e caiu de rosto no chão. Assim como os meus ombros também caíram.

"Ok, ok!" Rendi-me. "Deixa-me sair."

Mas a sua mão segurou o meu braço, quase sem força, impedindo-me de lhe virar costas. Voltei a olhar-lhe os olhos verdes.

"Obrigado!" Ele voltou a dizer.

"Eu já disse que…"

E então muito rapidamente colou os lábios aos meus impedindo-me de finalizar a minha frase. Deixando-me de olhos abertos vendo aquela figura inclinada sobre mim. Bei… bei…

Beijando-me?

Mas não pude pensar mais, pois os meus olhos também se fecharam, tal como os seus, e as minhas mãos caíram sobre a sua cintura enquanto que o único braço livre segurava os meus cabelos vigorosamente, prendendo a minha cabeça naquele beijo seco e sem língua que apenas marcava algo que não podia acontecer.

Então travei-o e, no meio de tanto músculo e força, ele não me impediu.

Olhei-o sem saber muito bem como reagir àquilo tudo e, por segundos, apenas nos olhamos mutuamente, sem saber o que dizer.

Então bati-lhe.

Acertei-lhe bem no rosto, deixando a bochecha vermelha e, sem pedir desculpas ou ter tempo para ver a sua reacção, abri a porta do quarto e fechei-a atrás de mim, encostando-me a ela, recuperando o fôlego antes de explodir interiormente em insultos à sua pessoa.

Do outro lado, ainda na mesma posição, com o braço sobre a porta e a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada devido ao estalo Edward sorriu e disse quase sem voz:

"Pela hospitalidade!"

* * *

E cá está um cheirinho do que eu tenho para vos dar.

A história é... interessante e muito engraçada, penso eu.

Eu espero que tenham gostado e, caso isso resulte, eu tenho muito, mas muito para dar a vocês!

E não custa dar a vossa opinião, né?

Não recebo por isso. Pelo contrário, me ajuda a ter mais vontade de escrever para vocês.

Então... continuo? ; )

Beijinhos, AT


End file.
